


Gold

by castaliareed



Series: Bound and Betrayed [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon, Darkish Sansa (she's not that dark in this part), F/M, Incest, Jonsa Kink Week, Oldstones, Riverlands, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sinblings, Whispering Woods, Wolf Sex, alpha wolf, magic mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: "At night, Jon found himself in Sansa's tent. He remembered the cold nights before the Great War. The nights spent traveling throughout the North rallying their bannermen. When she begged him to come into her bed, to hold her. It had been innocent enough. His little half-sister scared from her nightmares. Innocent until she spread her legs and begged him to put his cock in her. He tried to deny her. And he succeeded. Denying her his cock for as many nights as he could. She begged so sweetly."Jon and Sansa take a tour of the Riverlands to survey the towns.





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Jonsa Kink Week. ABO/self-cockblocking (orgasm denial) or breeding.
> 
> I went with mentioning orgasm denial and some alpha wolf play. In this case, I followed the prompt fairly loosely.  
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! Hope you guys to enjoy this as much as I like writing it.

_"Robbyn, stop," Sansa heard Gilly shout in the distance. She stopped the game she was playing with Serena and Ghost. Scanning, the wood she saw the figures of Gilly and her younger daughter near a tree stump. They had decided to spend the morning in the Whispering Wood. Brienne and Podrick were standing guard nearby with their horses._

_The little girl had come upon some mushrooms growing beside the stump.  
"We must wash her hands," Gilly said. _

_"They're poisonous?" Sansa asked concerned. She kneeled down to take a closer look at the golden brown mushrooms with white speckles._

_Gilly shook her head, "Won't kill ya, my lady. They aren't good for ya. We had ones like these north a the Wall."  
Sansa looked at the little girl, ' always getting into something this one.'  _ _Sansa called for Podrick to bring the waterskins to wash Robbyn's hands. Pod rushed over handing Sansa the skin. She poured the water on the little girl's hands._

_"Some a' my sisters liked 'em," Gilly continued. Sansa raised an eyebrow._

" _It didn't make them sick?" she asked._

_"Well, it made ya some kinda sick," Gilly said. "They swore by them. Said the whole world sparkled when they ate them."_

_"The whole world?"_

_Gilly leaned closer to Sansa's ear, "And they said they made...certain things feel better."_

_"Do they?" Sansa said. A small smile formed on her lips. '"It's time we get back to the castle."_

******

**Jon**

Jon listened at the solar door before entering. Sansa's tone was cool. Her Lord Uncle's frustrated. They had been meeting in private for near half the morning. 

"You think I like having Lannister spawn in my castle," he said.

"It hasn't appeared to bother you?" 

"What they did to your mother, to Robb, at my wedding? You think I forget that niece."    
"Nor do I," she said.   
"The only good to come out of that..that disgusting unnatural thing...thing...you do." he said "Oh don't look so shocked. The only good out of it is that my grandnieces don't have a drop of Lannister blood." Jon thought it was time to enter the room. He pushed the heavy door open.  

Lord Edmure was mumbling "All for peace, all for that mad dragon," when Jon coughed to announce his presence. Sansa whipped her head around at the sound. Jon studied both of them. The light shone through the large window in the solar. Sansa's auburn waves were hanging loosely down her back. Her deep blue eyes sparkled. On her tall frame, she wore a green velvet dress cut with a deep v showing her full cleavage. Her Uncle was dressed in a plain tunic and woolen breeches. Jon thought he looked so much like Robb. The man greeted Jon with a nod. 

"We leave in the morn for a tour of your towns. Lord Tarly insists on seeing Oldstones and then we'll take the barge to Fairmarket," he announced moving next to Sansa placing his hand around his waist. All pretense was gone. Jon no longer cared who knew that he fucked his sister.  He ignored Sansa's worried look. She feared Daenerys would hear of it. Jon didn't tell her that Daenerys already had her suspicions about what Jon did with Sansa. He pulled her closer. 

The spring rains had subsided, Riverrun's maester predicted clear skies for the next sennight. Perfect for their travels. They were in the Riverlands to see the Riverlands. It was about time they got away from these castles and surveyed the towns. 

"Are you taking those Lannisters with you?" Edmure asked. 

"No" Jon said. Sansa tilted her head towards him. 

"Perhaps, we should," she said. "My Lord Uncle seems to have tired of their company." 

"He's not the only one," Jon added. Sansa pursed her lips and folded her arms.  _She could not possibly want the Lannisters to join them on their trip. It_ _would look better to visit the towns with the man who is your Lord husband_ , Jon thought with anger. He cared even less what the small folks thought about him fucking his sister. 

"Lord Tyrion has been summoned to Dragonstone anyways," Jon said. "Just this morning."

"Thank the seven," Lord Edmure said. Jon ignored the man. He much preferred to have Tyrion wasting his time in the bowels of Casterly Rock or better yet at Riverrun. Here Jon's people could watch the Imp. 

"Then let's bring Ser Jaime. Brienne will be happier for it," Sansa said. Jon suppressed the urge to groan. He had noticed the blushes the Lady Knight gave the Kingslayer. 

"Yes, please take the Kingslayer out of my home," Lord Edmure begged. 

"Fine," Jon said. He'd put up with the man. "We leave early tomorrow. It'll take us five days to reach Oldstones."  He pretended not to notice Sansa's satisfied smirk. If her Lord Uncle wasn't in the room, he'd spread her on the table and put his cock in her.  _That would have to wait._

The following day they set out from Riverrun. Traveling at an easy pace through the Whispering Woods to Oldstones. Jon resisted the urge to remind Ser Jaime that he had been captured here by Robb Stark. They camped in large tents each night. During the day, Serena would ride with Jon in front of his saddle. Sansa carried Robbyn or sometimes Gilly would help. Young Sam had his own horse of which he was supremely excited. Old Sam, as Jon had taken to thinking of his friend, barely complained the entire ride. Brienne and Podrick along with Jaime Lannister made up the rest of the party along with several men-at-arms. Ghost followed them roaming the woods to hunt. 

At night, Jon found himself in Sansa's tent. He remembered the cold nights before the Great War. The nights spent traveling throughout the North rallying their bannermen. When she begged him to come into her bed, to hold her. It had been innocent enough. His little half-sister scared from her nightmares. Innocent until she spread her legs and begged him to put his cock in her. He tried to deny her. And he succeeded. Denying her his cock for as many nights as he could. She begged so sweetly. 

Instead, he let her rub herself against his leg. His cock twitching the entire time. On the third night, he helped her find her own release telling himself he was taking care of her. As long as he never found his own pleasure there was nothing wrong. Until the night before the battle,  _she said she would kill herself._   In his fear and anger and frustration, he took her. Putting his cock in between her legs until she screamed. Gods the release he felt that first time. It was everything. The life came back to him. It was the first time Jon saw that they were the only thing keeping each other alive. 

The nights in the Whispering Woods made Jon long for the North. Sansa cried for home, too, when she was laying in his arms. She didn't beg for his cock, she had that. Instead, she begged him not to allow Daenerys to take one of her daughter's as a ward. He knew he would never send one of his daughters to the dragon queen. He didn't tell Sansa that.  _She doesn't need to know yet. Not until there is a plan._  She still begged so sweetly and let him do what he wanted to her. 

When they reached Oldstones, the small folk came to meet them. Jon watched Sansa speak with young and old alike asking after their farms and livestock, children and homes.  _She's good at this._ Jon kept a mental tally of the work that needed to be done. These were poor people. Their lives could be made better with even a little bit of gold. 

They visited the ruins on the second day at Oldstones. A haunted place. Jon didn't like it much. Samwell did. Telling them all the history of the stones. The girls ran around jumping on stones. Serena fell and tore her dress and scrapped her hands. It didn't stop her from starting to run again as soon as her wounds were tended.  Sansa sang the song  _Jenny of Oldstones_  that evening

At Oldstones, Sansa had decided to stop begging Jon not to send her daughter away. Much to his displeasure, she started to negotiate. He may fuck his sister as often as he could but he did his best to keep from getting another child on her. Serena and Robbyn-Rianna had both been born out of battle-lust. Jon had lost his self-control. That was not to happen again. Jon had made it clear to Sansa after Robbyn's birth. He spilled his seed outside of her as often as he could. He even learned to tell when she was fertile. She would beg more for his cock and he would deny them both. 

The day they boarded the barge for Fairmarket Jon was sure Sansa was fertile. She smelled especially nice, her cheeks and her breasts full. Thoughts of her begging for him to take her put him in a better mood. Jon wanted to hear her sweet pleas for his cock later that night. He hoped the trip downriver would go slowly. No bannermen, no small folk, no raven's messages could reach them. And if he could ignore Jaime Lannister, Jon thought he might enjoy the trip. Sansa even complimented him on having only threatened the Kingslayer once since they had left Riverrun. 

The crew of the barge was small with only a captain, four men, and two women. Jon had paid them well to ensure their discretion. He wanted to spend at least two days relaxing with his family and friends and the Kingslayer. His men-at-arms followed on a second barge that followed them. He tried to send the Kingslayer onto that boat. Sansa insisted he ride with them. She went on about Brienne being happier that way. 

The second day on the barge the sun shone, and the adults of the party relaxed on cushions placed on the deck while the children took their afternoon naps. They sat underneath a large canopy around a table set with food for the midday meal. He laid his head in Sansa's lap and closed his eyes. Ghost lay next them nuzzled against Sansa's legs. The sounds of Sansa and Sam and Gilly chatting fading away. 

That night when the others were asleep, Jon brought Sansa back out on to the deck. With so many around, he had only been able to fuck her late at night most of the trip and since Oldstones he refused to spill his seed, denying himself any release much to Sansa's frustration. She begged for him to give her another baby until she cried the night before. 

They sat on the cushions looking out at the stars. The moon was round almost full, reflecting golden ripples on the river water. There were lanterns hung on the poles of the canopy. Jon's arm was around Sansa who curled up beside him. He thought he heard the muffled sounds of some couple fucking in the rooms on the barge. Sam and Gilly perhaps, or maybe the Kingslayer was finally taking the Lady Knight. 

"It's so beautiful," Sansa said. Sitting up, she poured him a glass of wine and then one for herself. From the pocket of her dress she pulled out a small package. Jon watched her open the package. Some dried golden herbs by the looks of it. 

"Here," she said. "Try this."

"What's this?" he asked. "You're not going to poison me?" Sansa laughed shaking her head. "They're mushrooms," she told him. Popping a piece of the dried mushroom into her mouth. Jon narrowed his eyes at her. "Try, Gilly said her sisters sometimes took them. And that its...nice..."

"And you take the word of Gilly's sisters?" he said. 

"Jon, please," she said holding one up to him. "Just try." Jon grabbed her hand and opened his mouth to eat the piece of mushroom. He sucked on her fingers one at a time for good measure. Sansa giggled. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. They ate a few more pieces of mushrooms and laid back on the cushions. 

It wasn't long before Jon was staring at a pulsing moon. The reflections of light on the water vibrated. Sansa was stroking his chest underneath his grey cotton tunic and nibbling his neck. She stopped to tell him how magical everything was. He was forced to agree. The water sparkled, the starlight in the sky was moving and swirling. 

"You're such a handsome wolf," she said. He grabbed her hair and kissed her again. Forcing her lips open with his tongue.  She pulled away, "My handsome alpha wolf." she said running her hands through his wavy dark hair, pulling it out of the ties that held it back. She gently touched the faded scar over his eye. Then lifted his tunic over his head and kissed his chest, touching the scars that the knives of the traitors at the Wall sunk into him. 

He pushed her down on the cushions, pressed into her, so she could feel his hard cock through his black woolen breeches. "Oh," she said. If she wanted an alpha wolf, he would take her like one. She sucked on his ear before he could turn her over. Whispering, she said, "I'm a wolf, too."  before falling into a fit of giggles. 

"Then I'll fuck you like you're a she-wolf," he said. Her eyes were wide. Jon couldn't tell if that was from the mushrooms or from his words. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" She sucked in her bottom lip and nodded. He flipped her on to her stomach pushing up her gowns. Kneading her bare bum, his hand found the space between her legs. It was so wet. She was always wet. He rubbed circles around her nub. She squirmed underneath him, trying to move away and asking for more at the same time. Muffling her cries into the cushions, Sansa reached her climax quickly. 

Jon got up on his knees, pulling her hips with him. She was breathing heavy. He reached around her for a moment to squeeze her breast. Jon wished there were two of him for a moment. One sucking on her teats and the other fucking her like the beast he was. Once the image of two of him fucking her was in his head, it would not leave. He unlaced his breeches letting them fall to his knees. 

"Gods, Sansa," he said shoving his cock into her. She moaned. 

"Yes, gods yes," she said. He moved back and forth, pushing into her cunt. Each thrust deeper and deeper. She was panting, gasping for air. His hands dug into her hips. Jon slowed his motions until she begged him to go faster. Then he would take long slow thrusts one at a time, pounding into her as deep as he could go. She threw her head back, her hair cascading down her back. 

Jon reached around her again this time finding her nub, rubbing fast and hard. Sansa climaxed again. When her breath was returning, Jon thrust one last time, finding his own release. Panting they fell into a tangled heap of bodies on the cushions. Sansa traced her fingers along his back in a circular motion. "So magical," she said kissing his bearded cheek. He listened to her hum the tune from  _Jenny of Oldstones_. 

They found their way to the room Sansa shared with her daughters. The effects of the mushrooms had subsided and Sansa fell fast asleep. Jon watched her and his daughters curled next to each other before falling asleep himself. 

In the morning, Jon woke feeling better than he had since leaving Riverrun. His head clear, his frustrations dissipated. Sansa and the girls were already breaking their fast on the deck. He went to join them and the others who were already up, save for Sam. 

"You're in a pleasant mood this morning, Snow," the Kingslayer said when he saw Jon. "Granted you should be after the noise you made last night." 

He smiled at the man. "Someone had to make more noise than you," he said. Jon noticed that Brienne turned a very bright pink. Sansa swatted his arm, telling him to stop. Even Jaime Lannister could not bother him.

 The night came back to him, Jon realized he was so taken by the mushrooms he spilled his seed in her.  _Gods be damned, Sansa Stark._   His good mood faded as the morning wore on, he refused to speak to Sansa. Granted she was so occupied with the children, Jon didn't think she noticed. 

By the afternoon, Fairmarket came into view. Jon could see a large mass of people waiting on the dock. He stood on the deck next to Sansa as the barge slowly pulled up to the town.

"What's this," he said. Sansa blinked next to him.

"It's for you," she said. His face grew dark. 

"What do you mean?" he said. 

"They're here to see their king," she said smiling. He noticed now that she had put on her nicest gown. Blue-grey with silver wolves embroidered on the skirt. She had a crown in her hands. 

"What's that?" he asked.   
"Your crown," she said. "I had it re-made." He looked at the bronze and iron crown of the North in her hands. He hated wearing it. Seven swords pointing up from an iron band. It was a harsh crown. She held it up to him so he could see the inlaid gold band she had added to it. Jon sighed and let her place it on his head. 

Disembarking the barge, Jon was met with shouts of 'King in the North' and 'King of the Trident', they cried for the Lady of Winterfell too. Sansa smiled and greeted people near her as they made their way up the dock. He thought she must have something to do with this display. 

In the distance, Jon heard it first and stiffened, a young boy called out 'King of the Seven Kingdoms'. The crowd roared at that. Another yelled, "Down with the dragon queen." Jon turned to Sansa, so she could see the anger in his eyes.  _This is a dangerous game._  
Sansa continued smiling, she leaned toward his ear. "Think about it," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: Don't do drugs & fuck, kiddos. ;-) Or do just know you might end up preggers.


End file.
